Only Time Will Tell
by Anna Mo
Summary: The war is over, with Gaea dormant again peace has settled over both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. They all pray that the peace will last. But, things are never that simple. - Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Food Fight

**Disclaimer: The Great and Powerful Rick Riordan owns all! Except the characters you don't recognize. This will be a chapter story.**

**Summary:**

**The war is over, with Gaea dormant again peace has settled over both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. They all pray that the peace will last. But, things are never that simple. **

**Percy, Annabeth, Grover and the Gang thought their summer was going to be anything but exciting. They were praying for a nice relaxing summer at Camp Half-Blood, tend to their wounds and heal from the fight against Gaea. But, of course, with our heroes nothing is ever that easy. Sitting in the pavilion on summer's eve, an explosion rocks the beach followed by a bright flash of white light. And now, the race is on for this new adventure. Will everything turn out? Only time will tell.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Food Fight**

Percy and Annabeth walked towards the dining pavilion. Camp this summer had been relaxing and crisis free. After defeating Gaea and the Titans they were more than happy to enjoy this quiet time together. Percy grabbed a tray and got his blue food and blue coke, moving along to sit at his table with Grover.

"Percy!" Grover yelled and moved to hug him.

"Whoa Grover, my food!"

"Ah, man sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! It's been so long." Grover said as he munched on a can.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." Percy said as he finally sat down with his tray. Grover started to launch into his adventures of the last two months. He had been busy spreading the word of Pan to as many as he could after Gaea fell dormant. He finally found himself back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy? Dude? Are you even listening?"

"What?" Percy said as he drew his eyes from were Annabeth was sitting. "Yeah, I'm listening Grover sorry."

Grover rolled his eyes. 'It's cool man," Reaching for Percy's empty coke bottle Grover started in "So how are you? Yeah know after…"

"I'm good Grover, we're good…" Percy glanced at Annabeth. She could feel eyes on her and turned towards Percy and smiled. He smiled back with a wink of his eye, causing Annabeth to blush. "We're both good." He started shoveling the blue pasta in his mouth.

Grover sat there looking unconvinced at Percy but let it go, "Uh Huh" and bumped Percy's shoulder. Percy bumped him back.

Chiron made his way around the pavilion in his wheel chair; his legs still had not fully recuperated from the war. He paused near Percy, and took it all in, he was sad for the loss of life, but warmed by the sight in front of him. People were laughing and jeering, telling stories and acting like the kids they were.

"You know Percy," Chiron stated. "You've made it pretty far. You're 19th birthday is next month."

"Don't remind me Chiron, I feel so old." Percy grumbled. "It also means the end of camp."

Chiron chuckled "You'll be heading back to Camp Jupiter for University?"

"I guess," Percy shrugged. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it but he was happy at Camp Jupiter, finally a school he didn't get kicked out of and he didn't have to worry about monsters, he could finally focus. And, to top it all off he was near Annabeth. She was splitting her time between Berkeley, Jupiter University, and rebuilding Olympus. To spend time with her he had started going to Olympus and helping rebuild. O.K. not really, he usually just sat and stared; in awe of how awesome his girlfriend was, such beauty and brains, man how he loved her.

"Oui! Lover boy! Duck!"

"Wha?" – Smack – nailed right in the noggin' Percy could feel something sliding down his face.

"Leo!" the Hephaestus table yelled.

"Uh oh," mouthed Leo "I told him to duck! Honestly!" –Smack- Leo was caught in the chest by a bunch of blue pasta. In shock, he looked from his chest to Percy, chest to Percy, chest to Percy.

"You better be ready to back that up Valdez!" Said Percy, who was already eyeing more ammo.

"Oh it is so on!" Leo yelled as he catapulted his sister's red jello back at Percy. Percy expertly ducked and the whole pavilion sucked in a breath. Peeking his head out from behind his now empty tray, Percy glanced at the Ares table. There, Clarisse sat, spoon half way to her mouth, motionless and eyes closed. Dripping down her back was a glob of red jello.

"I'm dead." Squeaked Leo. Percy could only smile.

"Red IS your color Clarisse." Shouted Percy.

"LEO VALDEZ YOU ARE DEAD" Roared Clarisse, as she grabbed mash potatoes from Chris's plate.

"Clari! I was eating that!" shouted Chris as she launched the potatoes at Leo.

Chiron carefully wheeled back towards the dais where Dionysus was sitting. "We really should stop them." Dionysus said half-heartedly while he perused Olympian Monthly. Chiron waved his hand.

"And why should we? I believe they deserve some fun." Chiron waved his hand again only this time bowls of sticky, mushy, throw-able food materialized on each of the tables. Cheers went up throughout the campers.

Teams were formed and Percy made his way towards Annabeth. "What took you so long Seaweed Brain?" she questioned.

"I get held up around Apollo's table they kept flinging peas at me."

"Well it's a good thing you're finally here." Annabeth said as she scooted closer, their faces were inches apart.

"Oh yeah?" Percy whispered, smirking as he pulled Annabeth closer to him.

"Yeah." She whispered back, nodding her head so that their noses brushed against each other. Slowly Percy went in for the kiss.

"Why's that wise girl?" asked Percy, just another inch and those gorgeous lips would be his. He felt Annabeth smile.

"So I can do… THIS!" Annabeth smashed a coconut crème pie into his face and jumped away from their hiding spot and rejoined her cabin. She was laughing the whole way and Percy could vaguely hear her brother and sisters cheering her name.

"OH IT IS ON!" Percy jumped up and launched himself over the table grabbing a fist full of chocolate pudding and flinging it at whoever was around him.

Dionysus and Chiron simply sat taking in the mayhem. "It is a good day." Reflected Chiron.

"I guess," mumbled Dionysus as he took a drink of his "wine". Turning the next page he didn't even have a chance to react. –SPLAT! - a big chunk of chocolate pudding latched on to his face.. Again, stunned silence filled the pavilion. Reaching for his napkin he calmly wiped the pudding off. Everyone was frozen in place waiting to see what would happen next. Chiron had his hand over his mouth trying and failing to keep his laughter at bay.

"Who," wipe. "Threw," wipe. "THAT!" Dionysus stood angrily.

"RETREAT!" Yelled Percy and he took off running out of the pavilion.

"I think he might be right." Clarisse said to no one in particular. And she took off running towards the lake, Chris in tow. Hooting and hollering followed them as the rest of the campers fled the dining pavilion. They were still tossing food around, as they approached the lake. Most of the campers dove in while others constructed sand forts and volleyball nets. One of the Ares campers started a bonfire, as Chiron and Dionysus looked on.

"Chocolate is a good color on you." Said Chiron.

"Oh shut it." Grumbled Dionysus as he trudged back to his offices.

Chiron took in the beach, these were happy times and he prayed to everything good that they would last for a long while.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**-Anna Mo**


	2. Chapter 2: Visions of Fire

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize they are mine. **

**Thank you to the follows and favorites. **

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:  
**** They were still tossing food around, as they approached the lake. Most of the campers dove in while others constructed sand forts and volleyball nets. One of the Ares campers started a bonfire, as Chiron and Dionysus looked on.  
****"Chocolate is a good color on you." Said Chiron.  
****"Oh shut it." Grumbled Dionysus as he trudged back to his offices.  
****Chiron took in the beach, these were happy times and he prayed to everything good that they would last for a long while.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Visions of Fire**

"I think you still have a pea in your hair Wise Girl." Percy said as he came up behind Annabeth.

"Seriously!" said Annabeth "it's been three days! I've taken showers since then." Shaking her hair she tried to fling the peas out.

Percy could only laugh; grabbing her chin he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm only kidding."

"Ugh seaweed brain." Annabeth punched his shoulder.

"You know you love me!" Smiled Percy

"Sometimes I wonder why." Muttered Annabeth. She went back to her computer, well Daedalus' computer, sketching out a concert pavilion for Apollo. "I just can't seem to get the contour right, Apollo wanted curvy but modern, ugh this is just... ugh." Annabeth was talking to herself "Seaweed Brain quit that! I can't concentrate." Percy had been twirling her hair around his fingers as he lounged on the couch next to her.

"Uff," he grunted after Annabeth pelted him with a pillow. "Come on Wise Girl you've been at this all morning, come with me, I need someone to help train the new kids."

"Percy I can't, I have to get this finished!" Annabeth stated, turning she faced Percy. He was sitting there with his best puppy dog eyes and pouty face. "Oh Seaweed Brain." Sighing she settled in next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Or we can stay like this," Whispered Percy.

"mmmm?" Annabeth had her eyes closed, just feeling Percy breathe. Their adventure to Tartarus and then to defeat Gaea had been taxing on them both. But, they were closer than they had ever been because of it; this was the forever type of love, she could feel it. Without Percy there was no reason for her to go on and she knew he felt the same way. He had grown up this past year, emotionally and physically. He had gotten taller by a couple inches, he was still lean but he had also accumulated more muscle which gave him a swoon worthy physique. If she hadn't known how deeply he cared for her, well, she would never admit that there was ever a time she was jealous. The biggest change for him was mentally. Percy still had his lovable sense of humor only, some of his child like wonder was gone. This war with Gaea and Camp Jupiter took a little of that light away from him. Annabeth hoped with each passing day the light would slowly come back. For now, though, they were both content to never leave one another.

The lunch bell rang through out the camp. "I guess we better go get some food." Muttered Annabeth.

"I guess." Sighed Percy. They both moved off the couch in Poseidon's cabin to the dining pavilion.

* * *

"Did you see Andrew? He was all HA-HIYA-BOOM-WHACK-STAB! It was so radical!" Yelled a couple of kids from the Ares cabin. "It was so cool!" shouted a couple of younger Ares campers that had surrounded the table, fawning over a kid named Andrew. Clarisse stood to the side like a proud older sister. She caught Percy staring at her and sent a death glare his way. All Percy could do was smile and shake his head, even after all they'd been through Clarisse still hated his guts. And Percy wouldn't change it for the world.

"We still on for this afternoon?" Asked Percy.

"Of course Seaweed Brain, just you and me."

"Good. Till then Wise girl." Percy said as he placed a kiss on Annabeth's temple. They both separated to eat at their cabin's table.

Talking and laughing rang through the dining pavilion. Thirty minutes later shouting could be heard from the blue house. "CHIRON! Dionysus! Chiron!" was heard as Connor, a son of Hermes, came running down the hill. Campers stopped talking and stared at him. Panting he had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well what is it Chris?" Asked Dionysus over his paper.

"Con-nor," breath "Sir" breath.

"Whatever… Spit it out young man!"

"It's Rachael! She just collapsed! She was talking one minute then - BAM - she was on the ground. Sir."

Dionysus jumped to his feet and jogged back up the hill. Chiron rolling fast behind him, "Thank you Connor." Said Chiron as he passed.

"Since when did Dionysus jog?" Muttered Grover with a can in his mouth.

"No idea." Percy replied as he shoved his blue peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth. He stood along with Annabeth as they followed Dionysus and Chiron up the hill.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth moved as a unit into Chiron's outer office. Dionysus sat in a chair while Rachel was lying on the sofa. Chiron had his hands busy dabbing cool water on her forehead.

"Is she ok?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yes, she should be fine. She's in a sleeping state." Chiron surmised. "Hand me some ambrosia will you?" Chiron directed that to Dionysus.

"Yes yes. Ambrosia." Dionysus rummaged through the basket beside him not taking his eyes off his _Grapes and Gods_ magazine and found a vile. Passing it over he asked "I wonder if she had a vision before she passed out. It would explain this."

"I agree, but as none of us were there, we will have to wait until she wakes up." Chiron took the stopper off the vile and put a drop on her tongue.

Several minutes passed before she began to stir. "Ugh my head." Rachael groaned.

"Be careful." Said Chiron as she moved to sit up.

"What happened?" Rachael asked as she looked around the room.

Dionysus flipped to the next page of his magazine. "You collapsed apparently..." Flip of the page. "Did you have a vision?"

"You could be nicer." Chiron chastised.

"Phish-posh," Dionysus waved his hand at Chiron. "Now, Regan, a vision or not?"

"It's Rachel." Annabeth and Percy said in unison. Rachael leaned back against the cushion.

"Yes, but it was so much more. I've never had anything like it. It's like I was…" she paused.

"Like what Rachael?" asked Chiron.

She pressed her hands to her face trying to organize everything that had happened in the last two hours.

Her father's new head of security dropped her at the camp gate. They could never understand why she liked this camp, not that she cared. Walking down the path towards the camp, she heard the lunch bell ring; a smile played on her face life was good she was home.

It wasn't until she breeched the woods and walked past the blue house that anything happened. It started out small. A flash of light here, a hot feeling there, random words and sounds crashing into her ears. Stumbling she made her way to the fountain and sat on the edge, then the first vision hit.

A group of kids standing around a table, the room reminded her of the hideout Leo had found months ago.

"Hang on Kora, do you think we should?" Asked a tall skinny dark skinned boy.

"Es bueno! It'll be great!" said the one named Kora. All of a sudden a huge white flash flooded Rachael's vision. Gripping her head in her hands, screams radiated throughout her skull.

"AHHHH" she screamed herself, collapsing onto the cobblestone. Another vision hit.

A hill. Clocks tons of clocks, and the ticking noise. Explosions, clashing of swords, screams, and the distinctive smell of iron, it was all too much.

"Rachael? Are you ok?" She could barely see through the haze.

"Chiron, get Chiron." She managed to muster before everything went black.

During her black out, she dreamt many things. First she was at the Hoover Dam helping a skinny boy with sea green eyes hide from monsters, and then she zoomed to when they were in the Labyrinth, before they were split up. Percy was standing beside her, she could feel his breath and he turned back to her and smiled. Her heart quickened, he was fading. Percy was fading away! She struggled, trying to reach him, to call out, but nothing seemed to help. He was gone, she was stuck in the Labyrinth without him, panic seeped into her body.

Something grabbed her around her waist and jolted her to the next dream. She was sitting on the arena seats, watching Percy and Clarisse race against other campers through an obstacle course. This was only a month ago. But the scene wasn't right, frowning Rachael looked around. Everyone was see-through. All of a sudden the guy next to her disappeared, startled she looked back out over the arena, campers were disappearing. Jumping to her feet she tried to warn them, get some one to talk to her.

"Rrrraacchaellll." She froze. "Rrraaaaaachaelllll." Some one was calling her name. Slowly Rachael turned. "Rachaelllll, myyyyyyy deaaarrrr, sweet chilllld. Do not fear meeeee." There standing in front of her was a figure in white, floating, shimmering, and and… "Oracle?" Rachael asked quietly hoping she was right.

"Yessssss, my dear one. I am here."

"Wha-what is going on?" Rachael asked. If a ghostly white shimmering figure could frown this one was definitely unhappy. Taking a couple steps closer she could finally make out subtle features that distinguished the Oracle's face. Never before had the Oracle appeared this way.

"Time is running out, my dear one. Time is running..."

"Is THAT why they're fading?" Rachael gestured to the peo… they were gone. Rachael gasped. She was alone in the arena. But it wasn't an arena, she could she the grass underneath the dirt. Camp was disappearing!

_"If Gods should roam the Earth once more,  
__Challenging the new found four,  
__Trust is needed between present next.  
__Beneath in slumber should that change, nothing been will stay the same.  
__A savior both one shall be, a sacrifice, broken branch from tree.  
__Together fight, internally battle, presence here sure will rattle.  
__Quietly moving, in shadows be. Together only not alone, a family…"_

Rachael stood dumbfounded, but they had just defeated Gaea and now this! Snapping to, she noticed the Oracle fading. "Oracle! Wait! What's going on!"

The Oracle was dull and no longer looked to be floating; her being was stagnant, no rippling… just still. Raising her arm, the Oracle reached out to Rachael. Rachael reached towards her. "_Haste, haste my child or everything fades to memoryyyyy._" And she was gone.

With labored breathing and wide eyes Rachael stared at the horizon. Camp was gone. Around her grass and wild flowers wilted, and blazing trees covered the ground that used to hold the cabins. The sunset was nothing like she had seen before red, and purple, mixtures of green, and the smell it was horrible. She brought her hands up to cover her face as flames licked at her heels.

"Oh shi…" And then everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ****Hopefully some drachmas, I mean reviews this time? eh?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-Anna Mo**


	3. Chapter 3: Independence Day

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewer. This chapter may not be all it's cracked up to be. My writing muse was apparently in bed already.**

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:**

**Camp was gone. Around her grass and wild flowers wilted, and blazing trees covered the ground that used to hold the cabins. The sunset was nothing like she had seen before red, and purple, mixtures of green, and the smell it was horrible. She brought her hands up to cover her face as flames licked at her heels. "Oh shi…" And then everything went black.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Independence Day**

Rachel brought her hands away from her face leaning on her elbows. "And that's it."

"Very curious." Said Dionysus. "And you said the Oracle just vanished." He had put his magazine down in the middle of her story and was now walking around the room.

"It could mean numerous things." Chiron said as he cleaned his glasses out of habit.

"We're going to get four new demi-gods."

"Yes Periwinkle, Obviously." Hmpfed Dionysus, sarcastically of course.

"Percy…" Whispered Annabeth with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes well," Chiron said placing his glasses back on. "I believe we should convene the council. Percy why don't you gather everyone and Annabeth let's get Rachel some water."

"Bah! Wine cures all!" Said Dionysus "I have the perfect specimen here a bottle of 1867 Merlot…" Dionysus stared at the bottle longingly. "Oh what the hell." he muttered as he uncorked the bottle.

"Come on Rachel let's get you some water." Annabeth said pointedly and helped her up towards the kitchen.

* * *

When Annabeth and Rachel entered the Rec room, Leo and Chris were on their second round of ping-pong. The other cabin leaders lounged on the bleachers or were playing basketball.

"Alright everyone." Announced Chiron. "it seems we have a new prophecy…"

"Seriously!" Interrupted Leo.

"LEO!" everyone else groaned.

"What? Am I not the only one that's fed up with this whole prophecy stuff?" Leo glanced around. "You all are thinking it."

"How ever right Leo might be," answered Chiron with a pointed glare at Leo. "We still have to deal with them… Rachel if you please." He gestured to the group. Rachel sighed and started from the beginning.

* * *

"It's been two hours, and we've gotten no where." Groaned Piper.

"The first half is pretty easy to understand, four demi-gods, trust, and something that could cause Gaea to rise again." Jason stated.

"And we have to be united!" Chimed in Leo who was lying underneath the ping-pong table.

"But the rest," Percy started "Maybe we should take a break."

"That's a good idea, let us reconvene in the morning." Chiron said. A majority of the group departed leaving only Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Movie at my cabin?" Percy asked, nonchalantly draped his arm over Annabeth's shoulders, pulling her into his side tightly.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said. As a group they meandered down to Percy's cabin.

* * *

The group settled in Percy's living room as he went to pop popcorn and Leo headed to the DVD collection. Jason and Piper were on the love seat, Rachel in a bean bag chair, and Annabeth was sprawled out on the couch. Handing bowls of popcorn to everyone he took his place with Annabeth, Percy cuddled in behind her his head resting on her shoulder and his arm wrapped around her hips. Ever since tartarus no one had said a word about how they were always touching.

Percy wouldn't say it but with out feeling her, his heart raced in a bad way, and he would look for her, trying to find her. Annabeth's touch calmed him.

Leo jumped up and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright we have She's All That, Independence Day or..." He paused as he shuffled through other movies "or Red Pyramid… whatever that is." Leo shrugged.

"Independence day!" Piper said

"Really? Aliens?" asks Jason

"Yeah, Dad and I watched it together all the time."

"Hmm ok. Independence Day it is!" Leo proclaimed tossing the other movies aside.

"Hey man! Those are mine." Percy complained half-heartedly.

"Oops, sorry dude." Leo said. The others just rolled their eyes.

Leave it to Leo, Jason thought. He tucked a strand of Piper's hair behind her ear and kissed her head. Piper rearranged so that she was cuddled on Jason's lap. This was the life, she thought to herself.

"And Play!" Leo used the remote as a wand and off they went.

* * *

Half way into the movie Leo was asleep on the floor; Rachel was munching on popcorn, while the two couples of the night were pretending to watch the movie. As quickly as the beam in "Independence Day" was it seemed much brighter then the rest.

"Holy Shit!" Rachel yelled jumping up. That in turn woke Leo up.

"Festus? Wha…" He mumbled.

"Did you guys not see that?!" Rachel asked.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy uncurled themselves. "I didn't see anything." Said Annabeth.

"It was on the beach! Come on!" Rachel said and took off running.

"We should probably follow her." Said Piper. The group jumped up and jogged after Rachel.

Rachel stopped. Quickly blinking a couple of times to make sure she was seeing right. Lying in front of her on the sand was a girl. Her hair was auburn brown, and she was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into royal blue shorts, her feet were bare. The girl was tan, that much Rachel could tell but the rest was obscured by the darkness.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo almost ploughed Rachel over. They stood in a semicircle besides her attempting to make sense of what happened.

There was a stranger lying on the beach.

"Freaky." Leo whispered. "Do you think she's dead?" Jason elbowed him in the gut.

"I don't think so." said Annabeth. "Her chest is moving up and down.

"Do you think this has to do with the prophecy?" asked Piper.

"Probably." Leo whispered again.

"Percy. Check her pulse." Annabeth whispered as she pushed Percy towards the figure.

"Why me?" he whispered back.

"Just do it." Snapped Annabeth.

"Ok, ok." Percy said as he moved slowly towards the girl on the beach. The rest of the group stood with bated breath. No one had ever shown up this way, an explosion of bright light, this was insane!

"What is going on?" Chiron demanded. Everyone jumped. All they could do was point. Jason looked behind him, it seemed the rest of the camp had followed Chiron out here.

Murmurs ran through out the crowd. Is that a girl? Who was this she? What was that flash of light! She would totally be in our cabin thought many of the Aphrodite kids sending those standing next to them into a vicious attack of eye rolling.

Percy had inched his way closer; he got down on his knees and brushed the hair off the girls face. There was something about the angle of her jaw that had him hesitating. It looked so familiar. Pressing his fingers to her throat, he felt a small but strong pulse.

"Smelling salts?" he asked Michael from the Apollo cabin.

"Yeah, here Percy." Michael said as he grabbed the salts out of his bag.

Percy put the smelling salts under the girl's nose.

Suddenly the girl on the beach rolled on to her side and started coughing. Percy patted her back and soon the girl wiped her mouth and moved to push her self up.

Twisting her head around the new comer finally noticed the crowd. 'Oh great' she thought to herself 'What happened? Ugh, my head! Wait… How did I get to the beach?'.

Percy had moved back, kneeling down a little ways from the new kid. His face was puzzled; something about her was familiar, like he had met her before. But he couldn't place her.

Annabeth moved towards Percy and put her hand on his shoulder. Percy puts his hand on hers. 'There's something strange about her.' She thought to herself.

The campers looked on as the stranger rotated around so that she was facing the entire group. As she scanned the crowd they noticed her eyes grew larger. Finally her eyes landed on Percy and Annabeth.

Falling back and frantically scooting away from the camp the stranger was breathing hard. Her hands flew to her eyes attempting to rub the cobwebs away. As she opened them again she was staring directly at Percy and Annabeth.

'Holy Hera' The strange girl thought to herself, and on a shaky breath she said "M-mom? D-dad?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you thought with reviews please!**

**-Anna Mo**


	4. Chapter 4: Picture This

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewer.**

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:**

**Falling back and frantically scooting away from the camp the stranger was breathing hard. Her hands flew to her eyes attempting to rub the cobwebs away. As she opened them again she was staring directly at Percy and Annabeth. ****'Holy Hera' The strange girl thought to herself, and on a shaky breath she said "M-mom? D-dad?"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Picture This**

Gasps ran through out the camp. Mom? Dad? She's too old to be their kid! Murmurs turned into a hushed uproar. Annabeth and Percy were frozen solid. What in the world! Their eyes were huge. Percy did not remember having a kid. Chiron cleared his throat loudly. "Go back to your cabin's please… Everyone." The camp didn't move. "NOW!" Chiron yelled. That sent the camp groaning back to their beds, this was the coolest thing that had happened all summer!

"I think we should take this inside." Chiron said. Jason, Piper, and Leo stayed behind with Percy and Annabeth. The two were still frozen locked in stares with the girl sitting on the beach. Chiron rolled up so that he was beside Percy and Annabeth. The strange girl directed her gaze at Chiron. Finally someone who looked the way they should.

"What's going on?" the stranger asked. That snapped Annabeth out of her stupor.

"Did you say... mom?" Asked Annabeth. She gripped Percy's shoulder more. The girl still sat on the beach. Slowly she rose brushing off as much sand as she could.

"Very funny Aunt Piper… You can stop now." All eyes stared at Piper, she started shaking her head. "I didn't" Piper said. Heads snapped back to the stranger in front of them.

"AUNT?" Leo mouthed silently at Rachel. Rachel glared back. There was something about this girl, but Rachel could not put her finger on it.

The girl's smile started to fade. "You didn't?"

"No." Whispered Piper.

"I think I need to sit down." She said. 

"Let's move this inside." Chiron wheeled himself around. "Bring her." He said to Clarisse and Chris.

"Uh, right." Chris said as he and Clarisse flanked her. They each grabbed one of her arms and hoisted her back up.

"Come on weirdo…" Clarisse said. The girl didn't protest, she let them drag her up on to her feet. This was all to crazy.

Percy stood and ruffled his hair. Grabbing for Annabeth he whispered in her ear. "When did we have a kid, Wise Girl?" Annabeth smacked him. "Shut it Seaweed Brain. She's delusional." She hoped. Percy could only shrug; he wasn't sure how to process everything that was happening.

Wearily the group started moving towards the path that took them up to the big house. Chiron and Leo were leading with Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth behind Clarisse, Chris and the girl. Percy kept his hand in Annabeth's, keeping an eye on this strange new comer. Her eyes were taking in the camp. 'Was she as some sort of… Alien? Ha' he thought to himself. 'Where is she from?' he countered. Shaking his head they were making their way past his cabin when the new comer started struggling. "Let me go!" She yelled. "This isn't, it's not right! Let me go."

"Stop struggling!" Clarisse shouted.

"LET – ME – GO!" Suddenly water shot out of the ground and formed hands to push Clarisse and Chris away.

"HOLY HERA!" Leo yelled.

"Percy did you…" Annabeth said pointing. Percy didn't know how to react. Posideon hasn't had… there's no way. All he could do was shake his head. The stranger took off towards his cabin.

"Come on!" Leo said running after her. The group could hear her yelling.

"Mom. Dad!" She started searching frantically. What was going on! The house only has two stories, where was the third floor? Where were the others? "Henry! Salamander! Where are you?" She ran into the house jolting to a stop, this was all wrong. Where was the dining room, Mom's office? Where was their kitchen and the stairs, they were all wrong! Running up them she searched hi and low for the other staircase, not finding it she ran back down only to come face to face with the group. They were standing their staring at her like she had lost her mind. And she was beginning to think she had.

Making a beeline for the bookcases she stopped. Where were the family pictures, mom and dad's wedding picture, and Salamander's soccer trophies? Her eyes paused on a single picture in a simple frame. "This is all wrong!" She said taking in the cabin. "What did you do!?" the girl glared at the group. Their heads just shook.

"Look I don't know who you are but…" Jason said, but he didn't finish the girl started talking to the ceiling.

"Alright Aunt Hazel! This isn't funny! I get it, you're mad but this is over kill!" She paused apparently waiting for some one to answer. Leo was staring at the ceiling. "What is she looking at?" Asked Leo. "SHH." Piper said hitting his shoulder.

The girl's face went from smiling to frowning. "Aunt Hazel?" She asked again, weaker this time.

"How do you know Hazel?" Asked Jason. The girl snapped her attention back to the group. Rachel gasped. "YOU! That's why you look so familiar" she said pointing at her. "I've seen you…"

The blood drained from the girls face. Her hand dropped from the bookcase with a crash, startled she bent down to pick up the picture frame. Turning it over she swallowed hard. It was the picture of her parents and Grover from their very first quest. She had heard the story so many times she had it memorized. This picture though was… it wasn't as faded. Gulping she didn't dare look up.

"Wha…" she croaked. Coughing she cleared her throat. "What year is it?" The group glanced at each other but it was Rachel who stepped towards her. "2012."

The last thing the girl saw were the smiling faces of her parents and Grover, before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**Maybe some more reviews? Please?**

**Let me know what you think! **

**I know it's short more to come soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Anna Mo**


	5. Chapter 5: Fetch

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and especially the reviewers! Makes me smile! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:  
****"What year is it?" The group glanced at each other but it was Rachel who stepped towards her. "2012." ****The last thing the girl saw were the smiling faces of her parents and Grover, before darkness engulfed her.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fetch**

Emmett groaned 'what happened? The last I remember I was in Bunker 9.' His head was pounding. It felt like tiny men were attacking his brain. That was his first thought, his second? Something was licking his face. "Ugh" he mumbled pressing his hands upward shoving a hairy face, at least, trying to anyway.

His eyes struggled open, "Stop." He said, but the beast wasn't listening. "Mrs. O'Leary! Stop! St- that tickles!" Finally he was let up and was greeted by Mrs. O'Leary, all 500 lbs of black midnight fur and glowing yellow eyes.

"How did we get here?" Emmett asked, brushing leaves and dirt from his backside.

"_Bright light." _Mrs. O'Leary replied.

"That's all you know?" Emmett questioned turning towards the hellhound. Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"_You hear me?"_ The hellhound questioned. Her tail wagging faster now.

"Of course I can hear you…"

"_You smell…" _Mrs. O'Leary sniffed around Emmett's ankles. "_Odd."_ She woofed and sat on her hindquarters.

"Why are you acting all strange?" Emmett asked throwing his hands up. Taking in the surroundings Emmett noted they were in the woods possibly not far from Bunker 9 itself. Suddenly he heard a growl behind him. Jumping he thought 'Another hellhound? Great.' Emmett reached for his bow, but remembered he stupidly left it at the entrance of Bunker 9.

"_Away foul beast." _The new hellhound growled, it wasn't directed at him but at Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O'Leary's head caulked to the side. "Wait…" He said out loud turning towards the new hellhound he hesitantly took a couple of steps. "Mrs. O'Leary?"

"_YES!"  
_"_YA!"_

Two voices echoed in his head. Gulping he looked back and forth between them.

"You're… both… Mrs. O'Leary?" Emmett asked crossing his fingers he was wrong.

"_Silly pup."  
_"_He smells odd._"

"Oh. My. Gods." Emmett breathed out. Their voices were exactly the same. "Which one of you knows me?" He asked. The growling hellhound sat and shook her head.

"_You're exasperating." _The second Mrs. O'Leary said. The first Mrs. O'Leary was pouncing up and down, making the ground shake.

"_I know you not!" _Bounce, bounce, run slide. "_But you smell." _She was panting now, her tongue flopping to one side. "_Familiar. Odd. But familiar."_

Emmett walked towards 'his' hellhound. "How did we get here?"

"_There was a bright light and now we are here."  
_"_Yeah! Bright light! That's how I found you!"_

Emmett's Mrs. O'Leary sighed and rolled her eyes in her own hellhound way. "_I can't believe I was ever so young."_

The hellhounds suddenly perked up and listened, someone was calling. _"Go, bring him here. He will help."_ Emmett's Mrs. O'Leary commanded.

The other hellhound barked and with a wiggle of it's bum jumped into the shadows. "Wait, where is she, I mean you, I mean… Oh gods I don't know what's going on." Emmett sat hard on the ground and put his head in his hands. Mrs. O'Leary ambled over to him and licked his arm.

"_Help is coming."_ And laid down next to him to wait.

* * *

In what seemed like forever Emmett was lounging against Mrs. O'Leary waiting. Finally he felt the ground shaking.

"_Finally." _Mrs. O'Leary sat up dislodging Emmett. "_I don't remember being so… slow."_ Emmett stood. "What are talking about?" he asked. The younger Mrs. O'Leary bounded forward with a rider on her back. Emmett looked hard, his night vision was good, but this person was dressed all in black. It was hard for him to make anything out. Strutting forward the younger Mrs. O'Leary barked in triumph, her rider sliding off her back.

"_I found him!"  
"Yes, good doggy." _Emmett's Mrs. O'Leary said sarcastically. He glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this!" The boy demanded. "Who are you?" Emmett's attention snapped back to the new comer.

"Umm, I'm a…" Emmett stopped, what was he going to tell him. Hi, I'm Emmett, I'm an alien, take me to your leader! Right Emmett must have stood there too long. The boy in front of him took several steps forward revealing his face.

Emmett stared. No it can't be. He's been… How is this possible!? The beating of his heart sped up.

"_What is going on?" _ He frantically mind spoke to his Mrs. O'Leary.

"_I've never known you to be slow." _She growled back at him. Emmett looked back at the boy. He stood 5' 11" and was a total pole, but held an air of power around him. At his hip was his Stygian sword and Emmett could just make out the skull ring on his right hand. The boy was wearing a black leather jacket, a black Pink Floyd t-shirt, and black jeans with black converse, finishing his look.

Emmett rubbed his thumb over the ring on his right hand and gulped. Opening his mouth he urged himself to form words. The boy, if he could call him that was going for his sword. "Wait," Emmett said and the boy stopped. Taking a few steps closer, the figure held his ground. Emmett swallowed his fear. This was too unreal. It had to be fake.

"Uncle Nico?" he asked.

"What did you call me?" Nico asked. "Who are you? What game is this?" and he slid his sword out. Emmett putt is hands up.

"Wait just, maybe Mrs. O'Leary can…"

"This is Mrs. O'Leary." Nico interrupted patting the younger hellhound on the side.

"Well, you see…" Emmett ran his hands through his really short military buzz cut hair. "They're…Kinda… They're kinda both Mrs. O'Leary."

"You're crazy, there is only one..." Nico asked. Lowering his sword.

"Yeah I know, I don't exactly…"

"_Of course you do… Stop being silly." _The older hellhound said uncurling herself and standing up to sit beside Emmett. "_Ask him." she commanded a_nd moved to start washing her paw. Emmett gulped and turned his attention back to his… much younger uncle.

"What'stheyear?" he asked in a rush manner.

"What?" said Nico.

Emmett sighed. "What year is it?" Nico looked at him like he'd grown another head and Emmett almost brought his hands up to check and see if it were true. Nico re-sheathed his sword. "It's 2012… Why?"

Color drained from Emmett's face, "Oh shit." He said out loud, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa dude, breathe…" Nico said helping Emmett sit down. There was a flash in the night and Nico grabbed Emmett's right hand. "Where did you get this!" his anger started to boil, as he made sure his ring was still there.

The kid swallowed and looked at him. "From you… in about…" the kid sat trying to count in his head. "Twelve years."

Nico was stunned. "What do you mean, in twelve years."

Emmett swallowed, making eye contact with his Mrs. O'Leary. "I think, I'm from the future."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep up with the reviews and my muse may hang out with me more! **

**Thanks - Anna Mo**


	6. Chapter 6: Fetch Again

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and especially the reviewers! Maybe a couple more to keep the muse happy? Glad you're enjoying.**

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell: **

**"Where did you get this!" Nico's anger started to boil, as he made sure his ring was still there. The kid swallowed and looked at him. "From you… in about…" the kid sat trying to count in his head. "Twelve years." Nico was stunned. "What do you mean, in twelve years." Emmett swallowed, making eye contact with his Mrs. O'Leary. "I think, I'm from the future."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fetch... Again.**

"The future? Kid I think you hit your head." Nico was staring at him. If the kid was standing, he had Nico beat by a couple of broad shoulders helped his menacing look, but his face held a soft character. If you asked Nico he looked to be of Asian descent with wa darker complexion then most.

"I can't believe it Kora actually did it… we actually did it." He was muttering to himself, walking around in circles, Nico had had enough.

"Who's Kora? And who the heck are you?" Nico demanded. The kid whirled around, staring at Nico.

"I'm Emmett," he said. "Emmett Zhang." He had his hand held out intending for Nico to shake it. But all Nico could do was look at him. It was all their, the skin tone, the hair, the body, the eyes, talking with hellhounds. Nico rubbed his thumb over his skull ring. There was only one like it the whole universe, of that he was sure. But this kid, Emmett, had one identical to his. Claiming that it was the same one. From the future? This kid had lost it.

"Look kid…"

"Emmett." He interrupted

"Look Emmett. I don't know what you think you're doing but this isn't funny, so why don't you…"

"You don't believe me? Uncle Nico. It's me! I mean… you don't know me… but you will!" Emmett had started frantically waving his hands. All Nico could do was stand there. "My name is Emmett Levesque Zhang, My mother is Hazel, your sister, and my father is Frank. I grew up at Camp Jupiter but spend my summers with Mr. D at Camp Half-Blood. I have a younger sister. I know all your stories, I speak to hellhounds and…" His attention turned to his Mrs. O'Leary. "Mrs. O'Leary back me up." She brought her head up from her paws, where she had been napping.

"_This has been a first for me… Time travel is… against nature._" She rolled on to her back to scratch an itch. "_But what my pup says is true Nico Di'Angelo."_

The younger Mrs. O'Leary sniffed the air. "_She smells like me." _Turning towards Nico. _"I like him."_

Nico shook his head. "Ok... Say I believe you."

Emmett tossed his hands up. "I'll make you believe me." And took off running towards the shadow on his right and disappeared.

Nico drew his sword, his breathing quickened. This was insane! He heard a rustle behind him and to his left. Pivoting around he saw Emmett emerge from the shadows.

"See! Shadow travel!"

Nico stood. This was insane, but how else… shaking his head he tried to wrap his brain around this. It was just a feeling but for some reason he knew the kid was telling the truth, and the ring... there is only one and this kid had it too. "How did you end up here?"

Emmett ran his hand over his face. "It's a very long story."

"_I am hungry. We should continue this at Camp Half-Blood."_ The older Mrs. O'Leary stated.

"_OOO, yes! Camp, they have delicious food."_ The younger Mrs. O'Leary stood as well.

Nico glanced between the two of them. "You sound exactly the same." Both hellhounds glared at him. "Whoa sorry." Nico held up his hands. "Let's go." And jumped on his hellhound's back. Emmett did the same.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" asked Nico.

"Kora! We have to go to Bunker 9!"

"Because…?"

"She's probably still there. Come on Mrs. O'Leary, Bunker 9." Emmett said. His Mrs. O'Leary barked and launched off into the shadows.

"Follow them, To Bunker 9." Nico told his hellhound and she bounded off behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Until the next!**

**-Anna Mo**


	7. Chapter 7: Gizmos and Gadgets

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers! Keep those reviews coming! They are quite enjoyable.  
This is the longest chapter yet! A little reward for all your reviews! :)  
I apologize for the mistakes, my muse was in a hurry, I'll go back through and fix later.**

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:  
****"She's probably still there. Come on Mrs. O'Leary, Bunker 9." Emmett said. His Mrs. O'Leary barked and launched off into the shadows.  
****"Follow them, To Bunker 9." Nico told his hellhound and she bounded off behind them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gizmos and Gadgets**

Kora sat on a stool at a workbench in Bunker 9. This was unbelievable! So archaic, yet new! Steam Punk is the word that fit best with it all. All the civil war schematics still hung on the. At home they were in frames at the Hephaestus Cabin. 'I wonder if they've built the tunnel yet!' She thought and jumped up from her stool causing it to tip over. "Oh sorry!" she said to no one in particular.

"This is so cool! By the gods it's just like dad described it!" she went from one workbench to the next looking at designs and calculations and… and… wait. If it worked then where, where's the machine? Where is every one else?

"JAKE! BJ? Emmett?" Kora listened to her voice echo off the walls. "Come on guys where are you! This isn't funny!" Echoes again.

"Schist!" She groaned throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling. 'What if I'm the only one that came through?' Dropping onto a near by stool she laid her head on the table, thinking back to earlier that morning.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"Get off me puke face." Kora groaned as she pushed her little sister off herbed.

"NAH UH! MOM said you had to come down. RIGHT. NOW!"

Seriously Kora thought, she's seven how can a freakin' seven year old have this much attitude! "Go away barf breath!" and tossed a pillow at her.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Get out!" Kora yelled again. Her little sister marched out her door, slamming it shut. Her shouts of "MOOOOMMMMM, KiKi called me names!" She rolled her eyes, flopping back down on her bed.

"KORA ESPERANZA VALDEZ Get your butt down her!" Shouted her mother up the stairs.

"I'm COMING!" Reluctantly she got up to get dressed.

Brushing her teeth she watched her reflection. Brown eyes stared back at her. Her dirty blonde hair was a rat's nest and she still had oil smudges on her face from working with her dad on Festus. Washing her face her next job was to calm this ridiculous hair. It wouldn't have been a problem if she were going to the Bunker with dad, but no! She had to go train with all the other demi-gods!

"Ugh so unfair!" she said tossing her towel at the mirror.

"KORA! NOW!" Her mother yelled again. Sighing she started moving a little faster, but not by much.

If there was one thing she liked about camp it was her friends, their rag tag group had been together since, well they were born. Emmett split his time between Camp J and Camp Half-blood, but for the most part they hung out all the time. And well the whole training to save the world thing wasn't too bad, unless Dino was teaching, talk about a snooze fest.

She marched herself down the stairs. "Seriously Kora what are we going to do with you!" Her mom said.

"I'm here ma, can I go now?"

"Not with out breakfast."

"I can grab some at the pavilion. They're already waiting on me."  
Her mother sighed. "Fine. Take your sister."

"What! Mom, come on! I don't want to babysit!"

"Kora you…"

"It's ok mommy I can get there myself! I'll take Buford!"

"Addie, I don't think…"

"Bye mommy! Come on Buford, Let's go!" And out the door they went.

"Such a strong minded child." Her mother mumbled.

"She's a brat." Kora said.

"Kora! Just go! Be home after dinner!"

"Yeah yeah." And Kora headed to the pavilion. It was a cool summer day, cool enough that she was in jeans and a tank, her belt tightly secured around her waist. Once there she grabbed a tray and filled it with pancakes, chocolate chip cookies, and bacon. Spotting her friends at the usual table she ambled over.

"You know you're mom's gonna freak if she sees you eating cookies again." Jake said as he stole a cookie.

"Hey that's mine! Give it!" She tried to reach for it but Jake whisked it out of reach. Glaring at him she dug into her pancakes.

"So what do you think Chiron has in store for us today?" asked Jake.

"I heard we're playing capture the flag tonight." Emmett offered.

"You always think we're playing capture the flag." BJ teased.

"Well one of these days I'll be right." Emmett grumbled.

"Keep dreaming." Jake said as he gobbled down the cookie.

Chiron walked his way over to them. "Will you children ever follow the rules?"

All four shared a look and said "Nope." In perfect unison.

"I swear you're worse than your parents were!" He huffed as he trotted back up to the dais. The group of four started laughing and continued on with their breakfast.

* * *

Morning classes were the same as usual. They had archery and sword fighting, then tactics. After lunch came history; Chiron was teaching today, thank goodness. After history they separated off with their cabins to work on their abilities. Kora headed towards the Hephaestus cabin, Emmett to the Ares, while Jake and BJ headed towards the big house. Soon after that it was dinnertime. The four sat rehashing their days when loud yelling could be heard from the Big House.

"What is going on?" Asked Jake, most of the pavilion had already rose to it's feet.

"Everyone sit down and finish your dinner!" Mr. D commanded. Suddenly some one was sprinting down the path. In a flash a kid from the Hermes cabin was standing by the dais, panting.

"Chi-" Breath "-ron." Breath "Come…." Breath. "Quickly!"

"Spit it out boy!" Yelled Mr. D.

Taking a huge breath the Hermes camper stood. "It's the Oracle sir, Miss Dare, she just collapsed…. She started convulsing and was yelling for Chiron!" Murmurs ran throughout the pavilion.

Chiron took off at a canter, towards the Big House, Mr. D. rose "All right, everyone calm down. Go back to your meal then go straight to your cabins after. Capture the flag will be postponed until tomorrow." And off he went.

"See! I told you!" cried Emmett.

* * *

"This is crazy, how come our parents get to do all the cool things and we're left out." Kora whined for the millionth time. They had set up shop on the bank of the lake that was farthest from the camp. The sun was setting it was such a beautiful spot. Jake was skipping rocks, Kora and Emmett lay on the sand, and BJ was wading in the water.

"Kora it'll be our turn some day just chill!" BJ said.

"Yeah KiKi tone it down." Emmett said half-heartedly. Jumping up Kora brushed the sand off of her.

"I finished it." Three sets of eyes stared at her.

"Really Kora? It's just some fantasy you can't…" said Jake

"I can and I did." She replied.

Emmett scoffed. "OK where's the proof." Kora looked down at her toes in the sand. "Well?" he asked.

Jake sighed and tossed the rock he had in his hands on to the sand. "Alright, what's the catch?" he asked

"There's no catch…" Kora said.

"There's always a catch." BJ stated. Kora ran her hands through her hair and looked at her friends.

"I um… Kinda need you guys to help power it. Yah know with your… powers." She said hesitantly.

"Oh that's it?" Emmett said "Are you nuts? Our parents would kill us."

"Look guys they don't have to know! They're at the rec room and, well I have to know if it actually works. Come on guys! Please!" She begged. Jake, BJ, and Emmett all looked at each other. Kora threw her hands up. "Do I have to get down on my knees and beg? Come on guys."

"Wouldn't hurt." Shrugged Emmett. Jake punched him in the shoulder. "Ow man!"

Jake sighed and BJ rolled her eyes. "We're in." Jake said.

"YES!" Kora pumped her fist. "Alright Emmett, where's Mrs. O'Leary, let's shadow travel this schist!" Emmett groaned and put his fingers to his lips. In seconds a 500-pound, midnight black furred, yellow eyed, mastiff sauntered beside Emmett.

"_What are you pups up to now?"_ asked Mrs. O'Leary. Emmett shook his head. _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_ He thought back.

"Mrs. O'Leary, may we have a lift to Bunker 9?" Kora asked politely. Mrs. O'Leary lowered herself so that Jake and Kora could jump on and in a blink they were gone.

"Shall we?" Emmett offered his hand to BJ.

"Why, I never thought you'd ask!" BJ said dramatically and took his hand.

"Come on!" Emmett yelled as they ran towards the shadows and jumped in.

* * *

Walking around the workbench the four were in awe of the gizmo on the counter. Mrs O'Leary had plopped herself down right beside it so they had to be mindful of her paws.

"Dude… this is awesome!" said Emmett.

"Of course it is duddddee. I built it!" Kora stated triumphantly.

The object of the conversation was a celestial bronze base with buttons and nobs. But the coolest part was the floating sphere of whirling gears and hoops of iron, inside was a glowing crystal.

"How did you do this?" Jake asked.

"It took forever but I finally figured out the right weights and conduits… that's boring stuff let's try it! Come on grab hands."

"Wait, Kora, we're going to do this now?" BJ asked hesitantly.

"When else would we do it?" Kora looked around. "Come on you guys I can't hide this from dad any longer and Festus is freaking out about keeping the secret. We have to try! If it doesn't work it doesn't work." Kora held her arms out. Festus blew fire from behind them, and loud angry clicks filled the room.

"Fine." BJ gave in. "What do we do?"

"_What are you doing my pup?"_ Mrs. O'Leary inquired.

"Alright guys grab hands, Jake and Emmett grab my fore arms." They all did as they instructed. "OK now we have to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" Jake asked.

"Just close your eyes and push your powers into the globe." Kora ordered. All four shut their eyes. The energy surged through them they could feel it. Papers were zooming around and light was dancing behind them.

"What do we concentrate on!?" BJ asked again.

"_What is going on?!" _Mrs. O'Leary asked more forcibly.

"TIME!" Yelled Kora.

"_NO!" _Mrs. O'Leary snapped and put her jaws around Emmett's arm. In a quick flash of light and a huge rush of wind… they were gone. Papers floated in a lazy pattern back down on to the floor. When the dust began to settle Festus gears whirled and whined. They vanished. Where did they go?

* * *

-BANG-

Kora jerked her head off her arms and searched around for a weapon her hand landing on a wrench. 'A lot of good that'll do.' She thought.

"KORA!" a voice yelled. "KORA!" Yelled another. Her mind was racing. "Emmett? Jake! In here!" She lept off her stool and stood in the middle of the room.

"Kora?" Emmett yelled again. They were running down the ramp. Jake was the first one in the room. He wrapped her in a hug and held on tight. Emmett raced up behind him. "Kora, do have any idea what you did!" Emmett questioned.

Jake relaxed a little. "We are not happy with you!" Jake said as he let her stand back.

"This is crazy!" Jake yelled.

"Crazy? This is awesome!" Kora laughed.

"It. Is. Not! Awesome." Jake retaliated. "Do you know how much trouble we're in! gods Kora!"

"Jake calm down man." Emmett put his hand on Jake's shoulder for Jake to only brush it off.

-WOOF-  
-BARK-

That drew Kora's eyes to the entrance, there sat two hellhounds… yep that's right, two hellhounds. "Um guys, how?"

"She apparently came with us." Emmett said. "Obviously."

"As much as this reunion is ... fascinating, we should be going." Said a mysterious voice from the darkness. Kora paused, he sounded familiar. Movement behind the hellhounds found her attention on a tall, lean boy, who she hadn't seen since…

"Lord Nico?" Kora asked.

Nico's eyebrow shot up in question. Emmett shrugged. "It's a long story Uncle Nico."

"Come on, let's go." Jake grabbed Kora's arm and led her to the exit of Bunker 9.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.

"To our doom is more like it." Countered Emmett. Nico glared at him.

"Emmett take Jake, I'll take… Kora." Jake put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and off they went into the shadows. Kora reluctantly took Nico's hand.

"_I don't think we'll want to miss this." _Thought the older Mrs. O'Leary and she jumped into the shadows as well.

The younger Mrs. O'Leary shrugged. Camp Half-Blood had food, and bounded off after everyone else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Since there are extra words, maybe some extra reviews? Huh? *nudge nudge***

**Until the next!**

**-Anna Mo**


	8. Chapter 8: But Wait! There's More

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers! Keep those reviews coming! They are quite enjoyable. **

**Special thanks to _Annabeth Chase 1234 _and _ThePercyJacksonOracle _for their consistent reviews!**

I apologize for the mistakes, my muse was in a hurry, I'll go back through and fix later.

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:  
****"She's probably still there. Come on Mrs. O'Leary, Bunker 9." Emmett said. His Mrs. O'Leary barked and launched off into the shadows.  
****"Follow them, To Bunker 9." Nico told his hellhound and she bounded off behind them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: But Wait! There's more.**

Jacob was going to kill her, of all her hair-brained ideas. Time Travel! HA! He stood on the bluff overlooking the lake, Jake wasn't sure how long he had been here but if the leaves in his hair and dirt all over his clothes; he assumed that the trees up hill had broken his fall. Finally he shook the rest of them out and rolled his shoulders making sure nothing was broken. Ever since their quest four years ago Kora had been obsessed with time travel, it was unhealthy. But being the dutiful friend that he was he listened to her, helped her find precious metals, even lied to their parents. Snuck off at all hours of the night and… yep she was dead. D. E. D. DEAD! Jacob let out a frustrated sigh. Being the oldest of the group, most of their parents and camp held him responsible for their little "group". He hated it. There was no one leader. Kora was crazy, Emmett planned, BJ was the voice of reason, and him? Jacob was the muscle, the go to guy and the parental proclaimed "leader".

He listened to the breezes that flowed past him. Finding the strongest one he grabbed it and pushed it under his feet. It brought him up above the canopy of trees. From his view point he could spot the camp on his left and the bunker on the right. Jake assumed that Kora was still in the bunker. If he found her he could shake her for being stupid, of course he would make sure she wasn't injured first, he wasn't that mean. Dipping into the tops of the trees he landed outside Bunker 9. The ramp wasn't open.

'Odd?' He thought. 'I'm pretty sure I left it open.' Walking over to the control panel he went to type in Kora's dad's code, only…the keypad wasn't there. In its place was… nothing.

"What the hell?" he wondered out loud. Banging on the door he tried to get Kora's attention. "Kora!" pause. "Kora open up!" Jacob waited. "Hades." He yelled and gave the ramp a swift kick. Spotting a log close by, he sat wondering what in the hell he was going to do now. He had no idea where Emmett and BJ were. Frustrated, he leaned back against the tree and waited. Ten or so minutes later he perked up. 'Barking? ... Mrs. O'Leary!' he thought. Jake jumped off his log and stood in the clearing in front of the ramp. Out of the shadows charged Mrs. O'Leary with Emmett on her back.

"Thank the gods!" he said.  
"Miss me?" asked Emmett. Jacob walked up and hugged Mrs. O'Leary around the neck and was rewarded by a head nudge which, if he hadn't been prepared for, would've knocked him over. He held out his fist to Emmett who bumped it with his. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We got a problem." Jacob stated.  
Emmett looked around. "What's new."  
"This is." Jacob walked over to where the panel used to be. "Someone took the panel or else the circuits got blown in the explosion."  
Emmett stared at Jacob confused. "Explosion?"  
"Yeah," Jacob ran his hands through his hair. "How else do you figure we wound up not in the bunker?"  
Emmett raised a brow at Jason. "Maybe you should think it through."  
"Think it through? What do you…"

-Bark woof bark bark. -

Jacob spun around. Out of the shadows bounded none other than… Mrs. O'Leary? His jaw dropped, stunned in to silence. Emmett reached over and pushed his bottom jaw back up and then crossed his arms over his chest. Jacob shook his head. "What in Hades! How?"

"Jacob meet Mrs. O'Leary, Mrs. O'Leary meet Jacob." Emmett introduced them. Jacob had his hand on the older Mrs. O'Leary.  
"But their can't be two… there's. Oh gods I'm going crazy." Emmett squatted down trying to keep from hyperventilating.  
"Let me guess…" said a voice from the shadows. "You're a Grace."

Jacob startled. "Who said that?" A figure materialized on their right, standing beside the younger hellhound. He had to squint but, his brain was having a hard time making any sense of this.

Not possible. This isn't happening. Were the two phrases repeating over and over in his head. That person couldn't be here, it was impossible. Hesitantly Jacob took several steps towards the figure clad in black; Emmett staid by his hellhound's side, with a grim face.  
_"At least the hard part will be over." _He mind spoke to Mrs. O'Leary. She raised her brows.  
_"This is only the first."_ She thought back. Emmett gave a consenting nod. She was right. Jacob's hand had landed on Nico's shoulder.

"You? I wat… you… I jus…" and with those wonderful last words Jacob's eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
_"Timmmmmberrrrr."_ Thought Emmett.  
"_You could have caught him."_ Mrs. O'Leary answered. Emmett shrugged.  
"Where's the fun in that?" he asked walking over to Jacob who was sprawled out on the ground. Poking him with his finger he said "I guess someone should lick him."  
"_I can I can!"_ The younger Mrs. O'Leary volunteered and cautiously stepped up to Jacob and started licking the side of his face. After three licks the body started to groan. After six his eyes opened.

"Wha… What happened? I had the weirdest dream." Jacob said.  
"It wasn't a dream dude." Emmett said as he offered Jacob a hand up. He eyed Emmett before accepting his hand. Groaning louder Jacob finally made it to his feet. His eyes moving back to the boy in black standing in front of him.

"Sorry about that." Jacob offered.  
Nico cleared his throat. "It's a first."  
"How is this possible?" he asked Emmett.  
"It worked." Was all he could say.  
"Met there is no such thing as time travel."  
"Now there is." Emmett countered.  
Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna kill her."  
"We should probably find her first." Emmett offered. "I'm assuming she's in the bunker."  
"Yeah, about that. We can't exactly get in."  
"Did you forget the code again?" Emmett teased. "Dude, we've already had this conversation, remember or did you hit your head again?"  
"That was one time! And, no!" Jacob glared at Emmett then walked to the wall and kicked the door again. "How are we supposed to get in with no freaking panel!?"

"Crap, I guess it is 2012, the panel wasn't put in until much later."  
"2012?" Jacob said shocked. "Our parents are gonna kill me."  
"It can only be opened by a blast of fire." Nico offered causing the other two boys to jump. They had forgotten he was there. Emmett thought for a moment.  
"Jake, lighting should do the trick."  
"That's not fire Met."  
"Just try it."

Jacob was skeptical. "Alright… Stand back." Closing his eyes he concentrated on the energy in the clouds, the electrical impulses they gave off and slowly began to speed them up. The four bystanders felt their hair stand up and for the hellhounds that was a lot of hair. The younger Mrs. O'Leary started edging away from Jacob. With a flash and crack lighting shot down from the sky slamming into the bunker door. Jacob opened his eyes, nothing happened. Sighing he rubbed his arms, when suddenly they all heard grinding. The door was opening! Smiles crossed Emmett and Jacob's faces as they bumped fists. Nico only looked on eager to get this show over with and to figure out who had hypnotized these campers. 'From the future,' he inwardly scoffed. 'Right.'

Once the ramp was down Jacob and Emmett jogged inside.

"KORA!" Emmett yelled. "KORA!" Jacob echoed.  
"Emmett? Jake! In here!" A voice yelled from the main room. Glancing at each other they nodded. Down the ramp, Jake was the first one in the room. Running up to Kora, he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel Emmett come up behind him.  
"Kora, do have any idea what you did!" Emmett questioned.

Jake relaxed a little, but only a little. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "We are not happy with you!" Jacob said as he let her stand back. "This is crazy!"  
"Crazy? This is awesome!" Kora laughed.  
"It. Is. Not! Awesome." Jacob retaliated. "Do you know how much trouble we're in! gods Kora!"

"Jake calm down man." Emmett put his hand on his shoulder for Jacob to brush it off.

-WOOF-  
-BARK-

That drew Kora's eyes to the entrance, there sat two hellhounds. The guys turned to them as well. "Um guys, how?" Kora asked.  
"Mrs. O'Leary apparently came with us." Emmett said. "Obviously."

"As much as this reunion is ... fascinating, we should be going." Nico said as he walked out from between the two hellhounds.  
"Lord Nico?" Kora asked. Nico's eyebrow shot up in question, first Emmett, than Jacob, now Kora? Emmett shrugged.  
"It's a long story Uncle Nico."

"Come on, let's go." Jacob grabbed Kora's arm and led her to the exit of Bunker 9.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"To Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.  
"To our doom is more like it." Countered Emmett, Nico glared at him.  
"Emmett take Jacob, I'll take… Kora." Jake put his hand on Emmett's shoulder and off they went into the shadows. Kora reluctantly took Nico's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Maybe some extra reviews? Huh? *nudge nudge* Had 3 last time, We're back to the gang in the next chapter so let's say the next update for 5 drachmas... I mean reviews. :)**

**Until the next!**

**-Anna Mo**


	9. Chapter 9: Inbetween

**Disclaimer: The great and powerful Rick Riordan owns all. Any character you do not recognize are mine.**

I know it's not that much this time story wise, but something felt off when I was trying to write the whole meeting sequence (which was supposed to be the second half of this chapter). Something's not entirely right with the way it was unfolding so hopefully i'll get that figured out soon. I'm sure if Mr. D were here he would slap me with a magazine and shout NO! So I stopped this chapter early. Thanks for reading/reviewing and hanging in there. The ending of this chapter may be redone but you've been waiting patiently so I wanted to share it with you.

**If you have any thoughts or ideas let me know. Anything may spark me back on the right track. **

**Last time on Only Time Will Tell:  
****"Come on, let's go." Jacob grabbed Kora's arm and led her to the exit of Bunker 9.  
****"Where are we going?" She asked.  
****"To Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.  
****"To our doom is more like it." Countered Emmett, Nico glared at him.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Inbetween**

Percy sat on the back deck of his cabin staring at the ripples in the lake. The moon was bright and prominent in the sky. Dancing moonbeams joined the ripples of the water in an endless dance, which reminded him of how peaceful life could be where the only thing that mattered was the tide. Rushing in and out, currents streaming through the ocean, an endless dance between peace and chaos. Sighing he looked into the sky, a certain constellation caught his eye and a smile played on his lips. His life was anything but peaceful as long as Annabeth was by his side he wouldn't have it any way. He felt her walk up behind him, and soon she sat next to him her legs dangling off the edge of the deck her left leg intertwined with his and they swung their legs in sync. He could feel Annabeth's chest rise and fall they were sitting so close.

"It's kind of overwhelming…" Annabeth Started. "Do you think she's really from the future?"  
Percy sighed again, it seems he'd been doing a lot of sighing tonight. Rubbing his left hand on the back of the neck he shrugged. "I mean she could, but it could also be some big joke."  
"But who would play a joke like this?"  
"I'm sure some god up there was board."

Annabeth shook her head, "It's not all that funny."

"No-p-e" Percy replied. Popping his 'p'.

"If she's from the future." Annabeth whispered. Percy could only shrug again. He had no clue what it meant, especially with Rachel's prophecy and she had recognized the stranger.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He finally said.  
"But she… she called us mom and dad." Annabeth said. Percy could barely hear her, but a smile tugged on his lips.  
"It means we're together in the future." He said holding her left hand with his right. "And that makes me happy because I couldn't imagine a life with out you." He brought her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips over it. Annabeth smiled, tears threatening to fall. Ever since Tartarus and the war with Gaea they had been more vocal with their emotions, but she never would get over how romantic Percy Jackson was. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Annabeth watched Percy watch the sky.

"What's on your mind Seaweed Brain?" She asked quietly.

Percy smiled. "You." It was the truth. Annabeth rolled her eyes anyway and bumped his shoulder with hers. Percy could only smile at her and turned his head so that he could brush a kiss on her cheek. "Always you." He whispered in her ear.

Annabeth ducked her head trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. She felt Percy's thumb and index finger lovingly grasp her chin. Slowly she let him drag her face to his. Their lips barely touched but the electricity between them was intense causing her to gasp. When her lips parted Percy gently ran his tongue over her lips and deepened the kiss. Noting else mattered in that moment but them. Annabeth's heart raced the feeling of his hand on her back and his other on the back of her head holding her to him was the most perfect feeling in the world, one she wanted to last forever.

Someone clearing their throat behind them caused them both to jump. "As disgustingly cute as this is, Chiron wants you inside." Leo gagged out and turned on his heel to go back inside muttering something about crazy people, Percy let out a laugh Annabeth only blushed more.  
"How come Leo always catches us, I swear!" Annabeth blew out a frustrated sigh.  
"Calm down Wise Girl." Percy stood and held his hand out to Annabeth. Accepting it she was pulled into his arms, it's a good thing too because she wasn't sure her legs were working at the moment. "Let's go see what Chiron wants." They walked back into the cabin hand in hand.

* * *

"They have returned!" Leo shouted throwing his arms up.  
"SHHHHHH." Rachel, Piper, and Jason all said at the same time. Leo dropped his arms.  
"Oops, sorry." He sat back down on the floor. The strange girl was still out cold on the couch, ambrosia nor smelling salts waking her up. Chiron maneuvered his chair so he was facing everyone siting in the living room. "She's in a deep sleep state, hopefully she should wake soon. Now let's go over this again, Rachel. Exactly what do you remember?"

Rachel groaned they'd gone over this and over this. "She was with a group of people, standing in a circle holding hands." She mechanically stated. "Then a bright flash of light and screaming then nada. Zip, zero zilch, nothing."

"If she's here then maybe the others of her group are too." Offered Piper.

"But, they didn't end up on the beach. So with out going out to find them, we've no way of knowing." Jason said from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Whatever is happening…" Percy started, all eyes moved away from the sleeping girl and to him. "We'll take it as it comes. Right now she's sleeping so she poses no threat. Until she wakes up we'll learn noting new."

Chiron sat nodding his head. "Yes, you are quite right." He turned his wheel chair towards the door. "I must go tell Mr. D of tonight's events, send for me when she wakes." The group nodded their heads as Chiron headed out.

* * *

On the edge of camp, in the shadows, popped out two giant hellhounds and four demi-gods, two of them slightly dizzier than the others.  
"I'll never get used to that." Muttered Jacob, he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.  
"You're just being a baby." Countered Emmett. Jacob brought his arm around to swing at Emmett.

"Can it boys." Said Kora. She glanced from Nico standing beside her to the camp. "This is so cool." She paused. "The camp is so different." Emmett and Jacob joined her. She was right. There was less of everything, less cabins, less training areas and the school was completely missing.

"My house is gone!" Kora exclaimed. "And you're guys' cabins are just…whoa." Emmett WAS stunned for lack of a better term, his cabin was missing a whole floor and an outside deck. Jacob's faired better though he was pretty sure his cabin wasn't as wide as it should have been, but he guessed if his dad was the only one living there.

"We should go." Nico motioned towards the camp. "Where is the other one?" he asked the older Mrs. O'Leary. She sniffed the air.  
"_This way."_ She replied and took off towards the lake.  
-WOOF BARK- vocalized the younger hellhound and took off after her.

* * *

Jason went to the front porch; he could have sworn he heard a bark.

"I heard it too." Said Percy. Jason's eyes zeroed in on two large moving black masses.

"There!" He pointed. "Two of 'em." Jason reached into his pocket for his coin.

"Two hellhounds in camp?" Percy wondered "How?"

"Who knows but…" The hellhounds bounded into view. Jason's jaw dropped. "Mrs. O'Leary?" He questioned out loud. Percy was silent, how in Hades were there too. Both hellhounds barked their hello.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**Until the next!**

**-Anna Mo**


End file.
